


【刺客信条】去他妈的世界

by bmdxc



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmdxc/pseuds/bmdxc
Summary: The End of the Fucking World  设定。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The End of the Fucking World 设定。

【AC】去他的世界（1）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_123bb03b)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_121f09b1)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【AC】去他的世界（1）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1232b49a)

不把这个梗写出来我要死了.jpg。借用《去他X的世界》的设定，不过剧情人设基本跑偏，让我完全不好意思管它叫AU……Altair和Ezio，两个未成年神经病的故事，好孩子不要学。

下文，下文是什么不知道，爽过了回头再讲，写出这个设定我已然心满意足，嗯，继续卡不能坑的sw脑洞去……

——————————————————————————

“阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德。”

“埃齐奥·奥迪托雷……他是贵族？”

埋头观看档案的警员抬起头，看向对面正用冰袋敷脸的老人。因为伤在眼眶附近，他不得不有些滑稽地仰着头，望着天花板上偶溜过的小虫皱眉。

“不是，”回答时他忍不住低头，险些让冰块撞到鼻子上，“他回来……过来的时候就叫这个。佛罗伦萨。”

警员捏着档案纸，随口应了一声，接着客气地问道：“关于他们袭击您的事，您有什么想法或者线索吗？比如他们是否曾表现出什么……动机，拉希德丁先生。”

老人先是疑惑，接着苦思，表情渐渐变得十分凝重。警员显然明白这副表情的含义，恰巧她的搭挡从客厅转了回来冲她点头，显然有了什么收获。

“拉希德丁先生，希望您能尽可能多说一些，哪怕只是一件让你疑惑的小事，都可能对我们找到您失踪的学生有帮助。”后来的警员开口说道，声音低沉，带着隐约的安抚之意。老人长叹一声，终于开口道：“Altair……”

Altair有神经衰弱。

说是神经衰弱，事实上并没有确切的诊断，因为他死活不肯去医院，光是走在路上看到医院的标志都要扭过头去，拉低帽檐，仿佛医院是面见魔鬼撒旦的第一道大门。还是拉希德丁担心他的身体，好说歹说威逼利诱劝他见了特意请来的医生，甚至出动卡车去搬运扫描仪器，在那个不大不小的镇子很是被津津乐道了一番。

所以，他当然也不肯吃药。学校里的人都担心他会突然惨死或者发疯，但他除了长期在课堂上闷头睡觉以外，倒也看不出什么异于常人的地方，除非你做了什么让他暴怒的事。

那天在食堂的人全部亲眼目睹了那一幕：平时除了睡觉就是插着耳机发呆的Altair按着那个高年级的头，一下一下往塑料长椅上磕，面无表情，手稳力重，如果不是打饭的阿姨发现不对将两人分开，对方恐怕就不只缝上三针那么简单了。

这件事成为了该学校的一个谜，因为连高年级自己也不知道自己做错了什么，而三天后Altair的快速转学更为此事添上了一笔神秘的色彩。

这件事在拉希德丁这里也是一个谜，因为Altair从来……呃，很少表现出易激惹的症状，他还特意去询问了该学生，得到了同样一头雾水的回答。

恰巧他的一位朋友刚刚辞去福利院的职务推荐他来顶职，他就带着Altair搬了过来。

而Ezio……

Ezio一直想杀一个人试试看。

杀人这件事，说起来容易，做起来难，为了这个目标，他用心练习，苦心钻研，许久终于感觉自己的技艺已经水到渠成，可以开始试验性的实践，却在第一个目标的选择上犯了难。

他已经在这个镇上生活了十六年，每个人他都非常熟悉，因此颇为下不了手。不是相处久了有什么感情，而是这样的目标既无趣味也无挑战，就像从小看他不顺眼的维耶里，最近却突然学会了避着他走，比笼子里的小白鼠还不如，没被放到托盘上就仓皇逃窜。

他左思右想，挑挑拣拣，甚至打算就用维耶里委屈一下自己时，他的光来了。

这一定是命运的指引，在他需要一个目标时，神明就将一个沉默寡言没有朋友看起来介于好杀与不好杀之间的人送到了他……楼上。不仅是楼上教室，还是楼上房间。从那以后，他的眼里就容不下其他，一门心思地琢磨如何将人骗到来，杀掉。

但没想到命运那么眷顾他。

“……不错的耳机。”

这是Ezio摘下耳机听到的唯一一句话。他不知道还有没有前文，站在他面前的人显然根本不会搭讪，表情僵硬，动作迟疑，口音奇特，难怪他交不到朋友。

“谢谢。”Ezio喉咙发痒，好吧，他其实也不会搭讪，同样没有朋友，听起来比Altair还没用，毕竟对方拥有人不生地不熟这一借口。

“我曾经……”他说到一半，又有些迟疑，眼神微微向一边飘去，“看到你玩球。很厉害。”

“谢谢，我知道你……”他也卡壳了。他当然知道Altair年龄身高体重三围，但能说出口吗？

不能。

“——你也很厉害。”

“一起吃饭？”他指指环绕他四周的空位。

“当然。”

Altair拽过兜帽，放下餐盘，坐到了他对面。Ezio低头拿起面包，开始飞速思考问题所在。

他从来没碰过球。

管他呢，Altair也根本不厉害，正好他送货上门，不用费心引诱，那么是选森林、谷地还是河边？

河边。

回忆起这一周来的相处经历，Ezio感觉自己冷酷的心灵充满了困惑。吃饭、睡觉和发呆，听起来和他以前的生活没有区别，但以前他身边可没有和他一起吃饭、睡觉和发呆的人。

Altair的时间表无懈可击，和他同进同出福利院，从不出门逛街，因此一直拖到周末他才找到机会，揣上匕首将人约到河边，用的还是生物课的借口，而Altair则真的带了一堆瓶瓶罐罐来采集植物。

不对，采集花束。

他们只差了一年级，生物作业就如此天差地别？

Altair手里的野花已经扎成了一捆，像个迪斯科球般圆圆一团。Ezio四处看看，站到自己心仪的方位，随手折了一朵花，等着Altair走过来。

“好看。”

“什么？”

Altair抽走他手里的花，将花束放进了他怀里：“交换。”

这个突如其来的动作让Ezio的动作顿了一下，所以当他抽出匕首时，Altair已经蹲下身去摘另一朵花了。

他的后背整个暴露了！好机会！

一击没有得手，应该安心等待下次准备。

在他天人交战的一秒，Altair以极快的速度站了起来。

“你拿着刀做什么？”他问。

“修剪花枝。”他回。

“我带了剪刀。”

“哦。”

Altair果真从衣兜里掏出一把小剪刀。Ezio将匕首插回刀鞘，将汗湿的手在裤腿上蹭了蹭，冷着一张脸接过那把寒光闪烁的剪刀。

“Altair。”

“嗯？”

“你是不是在泡我？”

Altair抬起头，那是Ezio第一次在他脸上看出“表情”这个词，而且毫不意外地代表“惊讶”。

天哪，Ezio，你这个笨蛋，如果被当成神经病怎么办？这么好的目标去哪里找第二个？

“你发现了？”Altair喃喃自语了一句什么，大跨两步握紧Ezio的双手，“没错，请和我交往吧。”

Ezio茫然地瞅他一眼，又看了看自己手里的花束。

三秒以后，他回答：“好啊。可我们这样是不对的。”

Altair回以比他更茫然的眼神。

“所以我们私奔吧。”

Altair隐约记得好像有个什么法案和他们现在的行为有多多少少的关联，但Ezio已经揪着他的衣领贴了过来，冰冷的嘴唇像蜡一样封住了他的呼吸和思考时间。

天知道多久以后，Ezio靠着木桩一样的Altair站直了身体，又忍不住舔了舔自己的嘴角：“薄荷。”

Altair凝视Ezio许久，点了点头：“柠檬。很甜。”

  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[去他的世界](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8E%BB%E4%BB%96%E7%9A%84%E4%B8%96%E7%95%8C)  


  
热度: [133](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1232b49a)  
评论: [10](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1232b49a)  


  
[2018-02-07](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1232b49a)

评论(10)

热度(133)

  1. [](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) [听取呱声一片yu](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://zoedeiris.lofter.com/) [神性的流出](https://zoedeiris.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) [黑框眼镜](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) [缘分](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://yan39461.lofter.com/) [嫣](https://yan39461.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) [azuser](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://lock2057.lofter.com/) [过期毒团](https://lock2057.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://xlsldrdxdmfmrm.lofter.com/) [鸥阳](https://xlsldrdxdmfmrm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yiqi2154.lofter.com/) [驚堂風.](https://yiqi2154.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://1318160544.lofter.com/) [燕陌城](https://1318160544.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://tingchi.lofter.com/) [缸中金魚](https://tingchi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) [九霄环佩](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) [今天AE发糖了吗](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) [丧心病狂_不能这样纠结着说](https://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://bc20010601.lofter.com/) [时年](https://bc20010601.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) [喵wi](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) [喵wi](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://0110020640.lofter.com/) [Plllllllliex](https://0110020640.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://0110020640.lofter.com/) [Plllllllliex](https://0110020640.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://lanmeiguoyuan.lofter.com/) [蓝莓果园](https://lanmeiguoyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://beiguowufeng.lofter.com/) [北国sky](https://beiguowufeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://kuaizijun.lofter.com/) [筷子君](https://kuaizijun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://fuxiran959.lofter.com/) [晞☆小号](https://fuxiran959.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yinrongcao.lofter.com/) [野鸦椿](https://yinrongcao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://martyrsnuff.lofter.com/) [沉默的沉默者](https://martyrsnuff.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://404-notfound-ywg.lofter.com/) [松山](https://404-notfound-ywg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://motong213.lofter.com/) [墨瞳](https://motong213.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://alicia-z794.lofter.com/) [阿利西亚](https://alicia-z794.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://skisperson.lofter.com/) [秋與水☁️](https://skisperson.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://laodanmeilily.lofter.com/) [Asamanthin](https://laodanmeilily.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://laodanmeilily.lofter.com/) [Asamanthin](https://laodanmeilily.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://ej520.lofter.com/) [古今异义](https://ej520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://txmdc.lofter.com/) [唐小妹的茶](https://txmdc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://qaqqmdzz.lofter.com/) [引弓白羽](https://qaqqmdzz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://yingtaoxinghaixing.lofter.com/) [樱桃型海星](https://yingtaoxinghaixing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://masternight.lofter.com/) [羽生月珏](https://masternight.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://ruochuruoer.lofter.com/) [若初若兒](https://ruochuruoer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://ye654.lofter.com/) [Yellow前辈](https://ye654.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://ccchace.lofter.com/) [秋汐](https://ccchace.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://11yjun.lofter.com/) [一只狐狸](https://11yjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://1994bf.lofter.com/) [皇謀](https://1994bf.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://1844553253.lofter.com/) [应如天似雪](https://1844553253.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://1844553253.lofter.com/) [应如天似雪](https://1844553253.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://super-heroisme.lofter.com/) [莫斯科没有眼泪™](https://super-heroisme.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://fenghanbujian.lofter.com/) [一条咸鱼翻不了身](https://fenghanbujian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜  
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	2. 【AC】去他的世界（2）-菜_行过死荫之地

【AC】去他的世界（2）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1270fbe2)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1252fa48)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【AC】去他的世界（2）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_126e0ece)

[前文（1）点我](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1232b49a)

没想到吧.Jpg……我也没想到Orz。恰好看见，顺手填填，这几天应该能填完。真的好喜这个设定，做梦都能梦到相关，再憋着不写也搞了一堆小笔记，不如整理一下发出来。

借用《去他X的世界》的设定，不过剧情人设基本跑偏，完全不好意思叫它AU…… **Altair和Ezio** 两个未成年神经病谈恋爱的故事，好孩子不要学。

—————————————————————————————

谈恋爱有几个步骤？

牵手，接吻，滚上床。

Ezio感觉自己还没有多想呢，就和Altair卡在了牵手这个初始关卡。

“你的手有什么问题？”不着痕迹地尝试数次也没有成功达成十指相扣成就的Ezio有些暴躁。

“我的无名指不听使唤。”Altair给了一个Ezio根本不想听到的回答。

啊，这个人究竟怎么回事，“右手呢？”

Altair举起手掌握了握，好似这不是自己的零部件一般，认真地确认一番才道：“暂时可以用。”

Ezio冷着脸绕到他右手边：“赶早不赶晚，趁着周末大家都放假，今天走吧。”

Altair连一点疑问都没提出来：“好。”

Ezio不由得再次偏头看他，嘟囔道：“都说十指连心……你无名指坏了是不是心眼也缺一块。”

Altair：？

“算了。会不会开车？”

“看拉希德丁开过。”

“那就够了。”Ezio背上书包，透明雨衣和麻绳发出簌簌擦响。

“我们要手牵手回去吗？”Altair问，将修剪好的花别进Ezio书包一侧的缝隙，在看不见的角落与亚麻纠缠在一起。

“有什么问题？”

“没有。”

于是，他们手牵着手，深一脚浅一脚地走上一人宽的小路，踩倒无数花花草草，像一头挤过狭缝的鲸——两头。

Ezio坐回自己床上的时候，脸上终于现出点点茫然。他不太确定私奔是不是一个好主意——毕竟他并不打算完成一个目标就被迫停手，一起出门目标太大。但说来奇怪，当时他就那样冲动地将第一想法脱口而出，仿佛担心有什么意外会将他和他的完美目标就此拆散，只有离开这个是非之地，他才能觉得安心。

但这个破落村庄算什么是非之地啊？

他不高兴地抄起床边的磨刀石。

咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓。

咔嚓一声，Ezio房间的窗户碎了。

Ezio握着小刀，目瞪口呆地看着一个白影从天而降，打破玻璃，本可以帅气地滚落在地，却因为飘飞的窗帘，险些被缠成木乃伊。

Ezio：“……为什么不走门？”

“我把门从里面锁上了。”木乃伊Altair回答。

拉希德丁在小镇另一边听说福利院的窗户玻璃被什么人打碎时，Ezio正在给Altair包扎。

谋杀这事儿好像正在离他越来越远，他忍不住琢磨。

“很好看。”Altair则开始无条件赞美他。

Ezio看着被自己撕得七零八落的衬衫，将它们团成一团塞进床底：“谢谢。以后尽量不要从窗户进来就好。”

“可是出远门理应紧锁房门。”

有意义吗？他去Altair寝室踩过点，那里根本不像生活着人类，只有过往的幽灵在剥落的墙皮附近游荡，除了蜘蛛、纸张和鲜花空无一物，就是死人也会在棺材里放些假装自己能永远拥有的东西，他却没有。

他随口提出了疑议，只见Altair脸慢慢红了起来，许久，又缓缓将视线投注到了床上。

Ezio：“……”

进入你的房间真的没有其他意思，你的房间也真的很没意思，请不要想太多。

吭哧，吭哧，吭哧。

吭哧一声，拉希德丁那辆老旧的古董车停在了楼下。

Ezio与Altair对视一眼。

拉希德丁从车上下来，看见Altair与Ezio手牵着手走出门外，的确莫名产生了几分不妙的预感。他斟酌了一会儿，正打算叫住他们问上两句，就感到眼睛被什么反光面闪中了。

趁他茫然地眯眼抬手时，他听到Altair说：“对不起。”

拉希德丁惊讶地看着他。

“我知道你是为了我好。”

话音未落，他将他一拳揍翻在地。握不住的钥匙向下跌落，在沾到尘土之前，被Ezio探手抄住，挂在手指上转了两圈，笑嘻嘻道：“谢谢。我们要去私奔啦。”

“——然后，他们就开着我的车，唔，私奔了。”拉希德丁移动了一下冰敷袋。

“您对他们的恋爱是否知情？”警员问。

“不知道。我是说，他们虽然有些小毛病，但一直是好孩子，从来没有表现出……我没有别的意思。”

恐同？另一名警员站在拉希德丁身后做口型。她的搭挡瞪她一眼，在笔记本上写了两笔，继续问道：“您有没有头绪他们会去哪？又也许他们曾表现出对亲生父母的好奇或渴望？”

拉希德丁好似十分努力地想了想。

“也许是……佛罗伦萨？”

Ezio坐在副驾驶，无聊地左滚右滚。Altair感觉把控方向盘的仿佛不是自己，而是来回翻身的Ezio。

“喂，”他侧身枕着小臂，盯着Altair问：“你知道我们要去哪？”

Altair诚实地摇了摇头，在Ezio嘲讽他“不知道你往哪儿开”之前问：“饿不饿？”

“如果我说饿，我们要下车去摘果子吗？”Ezio伸了个懒腰，趴在椅背上去看后视窗外的公路与森林，“说不定我们会碰见鹿。”

“这里没有鹿。”Altair纠正了他的观点，一手握着方向盘，目不斜视地伸手摸向后座，似乎在找他的书包。刺啦一声，他扯开拉锁，抓出两个纸袋。棕色的牛皮纸上端端正正地分别写着他们的名字，Altair，Ezio。

Ezio满腹狐疑地坐直身体，伸手接过，发现其中属于自己的纸袋上不仅写了名字，还用红笔画了个拙劣的爱心，简直就像连环杀人狂在自己下一沓动手名单上画的圈。Ezio可不会这么没品，他向来画线。

“什么时候做的？”

“早上。”

沉默许久，Ezio伸手捏捏：“三明治啊？”

“你不喜欢？”Altair转头，认真地问。不知道为何，Ezio有点不好意思，以至于回答得恶声恶气：“意大利人只吃面条。”

Altair发出意义不明的感叹声。

“就像法国人只吃面包。”Ezio加强举例。

Altair陷入思考：“牛奶也不喝？”

“我怎么知道。”虽然这么说着，Ezio还是打开了午餐袋，打算一品Altair的手艺。他先是打量了一会手里的东西，在厚薄不均的西红柿与颜色诡异的酱料上停顿片刻，方才张嘴咬了一口，鼓着腮帮去嚼油炸过度的肉饼，半晌没有说话。淡红色的西红柿汁溢了出来，他舔了舔唇角。

咣当一声，Ezio险些咬到舌头。他飞快地放下午餐，暗自决定看到什么野鹿棕熊就将这玩意丢出去，但没有野生动物跑到路中央。他们撞了一颗无辜的路边树。就在他抬头的那一刹那，车前盖烟雾蒸腾，火花四溅，仿佛一曲为森林防火唱的赞歌。

“它会爆炸？”Ezio有点紧张地给了Altair一个“请给我否定回答”的眼神。

Altair长长地“呃”了一声：“我检查看看？”

检查个鬼。

Ezio一把扯住他的手腕，飞速窜逃出车厢，谨慎地站到十米开外。Altair拽拽衣袖，说道：“我会修车……”

砰！

“……应该会有别人搭我们一程。”

三个小时后，当他们仍然走在毫无标识的公路上时，Ezio终于开始认识到，私奔可能是个错误。

他应该直接约他午夜十二点在湖边见面，然后用牛皮纸袋闷死对方。

脚下的石子滚了个圈，咕噜噜回到他们脚边。他快要看不清它们的轨迹了，Ezio想到，如果这时候将Altair打晕了丢在公路上……那不算亲自动手。

“问题一定出在你身上。”Ezio小声嘀咕。

他没想到Altair这个常年佩戴耳机的人耳朵竟然这么灵敏：“我有什么问题？”

Ezio不负责任地说：“大概是看起来像少年犯，作恶多端，恶贯满盈。”

“可你在这。”Altair的声音低低的，莫名带着一分柔软，像包裹了夹心的棉花糖。

天色已经暗沉下来，Ezio遥望着深蓝色的天光，最后说道：“那就是出来野战被林业管理员没收了自行车的变态。”

“哦。”

“你好像还挺喜欢这个定位？”

“是啊。”

“……”

嘀嘀——嘀——嘀嘀——

“嘿小伙子们，”鸣笛的车辆降下速度和车窗，向他们露出一个敦厚的笑容，“需要搭车吗？”

“你觉得他是杀人犯或者变态的可能性有多大？”Ezio凑到Altair耳边小声说话。Altair不自在地侧头避了避，仔细打量司机一会儿，学着Ezio的样子挨近他说道：“他打不过……我们。”

“那我们要不要干脆抢了他的车走？”Ezio摸摸下巴。

他们没有打晕这个好心人并将他扔在草丛里，因为Ezio转念一想，他开也是开，Altair开也是开，实在没什么故作潇洒扬长而去的必要。

“你们要去哪啊？”司机笑呵呵地扭头问他们。他穿着愚蠢的套头毛衣，留着愚蠢的大毛胡子，偶尔有对向车灯照到他身上，深色的眼睛也会笑眯眯的。Ezio非常同情他，比同情Altair更甚。

“去他想去的地方。”Altair坐在副驾驶，一本正经，不苟言笑，大概是个绝佳的冷笑话讲述者，因为司机眼泪都要笑出来了，连这辆车都发出断断续续，像是掐断了脖子的鸡一般的鸣笛声。

Ezio将手搭在前排的座椅上，借月光看向Altair露出的颈侧，苍白的线条与极其轻微的起伏，洇开的水彩与碾碎的蜡笔，如此让人蠢蠢欲动。

“我啊，”Ezio说，懒洋洋的，“想去耶路撒冷。”

跳跃的线条忽然静止了瞬间：“那要出国。”

“我们可以偷渡出去？”

Altair没音儿了，一直微笑打量他们的司机发话了：“别，嘿，小伙子们，玩笑也不用开那么远嘛。你们想去北方吗？像是米兰，威尼斯——还可以坐船。”

“坐没坐过船？”Ezio伸出食指，慢慢按在了Altair肩膀上，顺着锁骨向前滑。扑通，扑通扑通扑通，奔腾的海浪冲刷过港湾，月亮正越转越快。

“没坐过。”Altair的声音像吞了沙子。

“那就先坐火车去港口，再坐船。威尼斯啊……”

“你不想去佛罗伦萨？”

Ezio靠回椅背，脸上的笑容消失得一干二净：“不。”

司机借着后视镜打量他们，很可能在猜测他们的关系和突然吵架的原因。Ezio扭过脸，托着下巴看向窗外，半晌，歪头睡着了。Altair听到他的呼吸声，轻手轻脚地脱下身上的外套，露出缠着绷带的手臂和绣着黎凡特字样的T恤。

“你们是什么关系呀？”司机压低声音，偷瞥Altair拧身将衣服盖到Ezio身上，眼睛里闪烁着快乐的光芒。

“命定之人。”

“很酷的说法，”他忍不住笑出声，又好奇地问，“出来玩？就你们两个？难怪没有目的地。你们年轻人啊，总是很容易有很多乐趣。”

Altair敷衍地点点头，眼神飘向漆黑幽深的森林，又在半途转了个弯，落在后视镜上。秋初的夜晚的确带着几分凉意，但还不足以让Ezio感到寒冷。他盖着他的风衣，很快就热得向下靠去，发绳松散，可以从他凌乱的碎发中窥见紧闭的眼和微蹙的眉。

他收回视线，像是彻底放空了思绪，眼中仅有繁星远远闪耀。

  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[去他的世界](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8E%BB%E4%BB%96%E7%9A%84%E4%B8%96%E7%95%8C)  


  
热度: [76](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_126e0ece)  
评论: [10](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_126e0ece)  


  
[2018-03-12](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_126e0ece)

评论(10)

热度(76)

  1. [](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) [听取呱声一片yu](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://xianyuxiumite.lofter.com/) [哲然A](https://xianyuxiumite.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) [小罐猹，大师作](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) [azuser](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://tingchi.lofter.com/) [缸中金魚](https://tingchi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) [九霄环佩](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) [今天AE发糖了吗](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) [丧心病狂_不能这样纠结着说](https://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) [喵wi](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) [喵wi](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://fuxiran959.lofter.com/) [晞☆小号](https://fuxiran959.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yinrongcao.lofter.com/) [野鸦椿](https://yinrongcao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://qs3650.lofter.com/) [Aurora.DK](https://qs3650.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://gameclear.lofter.com/) [兔不狸](https://gameclear.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) [假船](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://motong213.lofter.com/) [墨瞳](https://motong213.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://laodanmeilily.lofter.com/) [Asamanthin](https://laodanmeilily.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://mo692090.lofter.com/) [阿列克榭](https://mo692090.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://mo692090.lofter.com/) [阿列克榭](https://mo692090.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://ej520.lofter.com/) [古今异义](https://ej520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://sirenshi.lofter.com/) [虚允](https://sirenshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) [一v一](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://txmdc.lofter.com/) [唐小妹的茶](https://txmdc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://yingtaoxinghaixing.lofter.com/) [樱桃型海星](https://yingtaoxinghaixing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://albafica-shun.lofter.com/) [枫凌镜空的山吹](https://albafica-shun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://1349264678.lofter.com/) [白家小免](https://1349264678.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://miaoxiao--mi.lofter.com/) [我是夜莺](https://miaoxiao--mi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://ruochuruoer.lofter.com/) [若初若兒](https://ruochuruoer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://ye654.lofter.com/) [Yellow前辈](https://ye654.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) [Le soleil](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://ccchace.lofter.com/) [秋汐](https://ccchace.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://yuanzilidexiong.lofter.com/) [舒笑祈](https://yuanzilidexiong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://wxx1206.lofter.com/) [王小行_excuse喵](https://wxx1206.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://dark-megaloceros.lofter.com/) [游菈](https://dark-megaloceros.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://11yjun.lofter.com/) [一只狐狸](https://11yjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://xinpingfjl.lofter.com/) [Senecaro在打深渊](https://xinpingfjl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://budapast.lofter.com/) [冬安](https://budapast.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://by703.lofter.com/) [废兔一只辣←](https://by703.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://543557843qq.lofter.com/) [Debord](https://543557843qq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://e8514.lofter.com/) [吹南风的魔法师](https://e8514.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://laurealcar.lofter.com/) [Laurealcar](https://laurealcar.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://laurealcar.lofter.com/) [Laurealcar](https://laurealcar.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) [噩梨](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://mozisong.lofter.com/) [瑞士火箭飞行兵](https://mozisong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://1994bf.lofter.com/) [皇謀](https://1994bf.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://midnight13.lofter.com/) [产幻夏佐](https://midnight13.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	3. 【AC】去他的世界（3）-菜_行过死荫之地

【AC】去他的世界（3）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1272aa54)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_126e0ece)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【AC】去他的世界（3）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1270fbe2)

[前文（1）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1232b49a)；[前文（2）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_126e0ece)

打不动了先发这么多……希望错字少点。本文三观只部分代表作者三观，好孩子不要学。

这篇写到现在已经换了三种风格了，激爽，下一章还要做更多尝试，好久没感受到这种纯挖脑洞的快乐了，没有大纲万岁！

哦对了，有海参和鳕鱼打酱油2333333

————————————————————————————

Ezio是被Altair晃醒的。昨晚他忙着在湖边圈定地点并磨刀，一直到极端超过青少年睡眠时间才合上眼睛，在平静的兴奋感中失眠了一晚上。可惜他的精心计划，不仅遭遇大失败，还屈服于一时冲动，极不合格。

“你就不能把我随便扔在哪个适合睡觉的地方吗？”Ezio心情极差。

“我本来想把你抱下车的，”Altair低头看他，“但你太沉。”

内向死宅，Ezio不屑嗤笑，又疑惑地越过Altair的肩膀探头：“这是哪？”

“不知道。”眼见Ezio的表情越发恐怖，Altair又乖觉地补充一句，“吃饭的地方？”

“你有钱？”

“没有。”

几个小时前他说什么来着？私奔是没有奔头的。

“有缘再会啦，两位，”穿着套头毛衣的司机挟着打包好的外卖和一瓶零度可乐走回来，冲他们招手，“我还赶时间，就先走一步。”

“真辛苦，”Ezio挠挠鼻子，总觉得自己身上带着股让人想打喷嚏的奇怪味道，“祝你工作顺利。”

“也不算是工作吧，”他将手臂搭在降下的车窗上，笑着说道，“更多的是爱好。也祝你们好运。”

两人并肩站着，目送那辆小车溶入夜色，远远地，似乎还飘来一阵音质差强人意的乐声。

“肖斯塔科维奇。”Ezio自言自语了一句，将手放进兜里，三秒后，他像触电一样跳了起来。

“你的衣服为什么被我穿着？”

“晚上冷。”

Ezio瞪圆了眼睛，一时不知自己的质问和对方的回答哪个更蠢一些。他颤抖着手将夹在指尖的东西举到眼前，发现是几片羽毛，有白有灰，像是鸽子的。

还好，不是人的头发，Ezio镇定了一点：“你在衣服里放羽毛？絮窝？”

“喂鸽子时不小心掉进去的。”

Ezio无语地将衣服抛还给他，这种程度的谎言怎么有人好意思说出口？这根本是对说谎这一艺术的亵渎。Altair接过自己的外套，看Ezio翻遍全身上下的衣兜，不知从哪里找出一枚硬币，抛向天空。

Ezio动手的瞬间Altair就知道要糟，他迅速上前一步，想将被Ezio扔歪的硬币接住，但Ezio却正好同时动作，瞬间和他撞在了一起，一个抱头一个捂鼻，眼睁睁看着硬币飞扑落地，顺着柏油路面滚到停车场。

今天好像格外时运不济，Ezio想到。

大概告白成功用光了所有运气，Altair想到。

“咦，”Ezio目送硬币离开视线，忽然往前走了两步，站在停车场向西看去，依稀望到一座尖顶，在树林的掩映下格外阴森黑暗，就像是，“看那里。”

“哪里？”

“今晚的免费住宿。”

有恶龙的城堡。

啪嚓。

房间内的画像斜视着砸破落地窗的东西。昏暗的夜色中，两个人影鬼鬼祟祟地穿过石头开辟的洞口，像是两只寻找磨牙棒的灰老鼠。

“你撞到我了。”

“我在找开关……好了。”

Ezio伸手挡在额前，明亮的灯光却穿过他的手掌，刺入他眼帘。他不得不适应了好一会儿，徒听Altair发表感言：“这座屋子看起来像连环变态杀人狂才会拥有的居所。”

Ezio没有第一时间想到自己的房间——他先想到了Altair的，这让他不太高兴，想要出言反驳两句，但待到睁眼，他放弃了这个想法。

“太标准了。”Ezio喃喃。简洁、冷肃却气氛昏暗，简直就像依靠什么指南布置设计，埋满了少女少男的度假别墅，足以让任何一名踏入此地的陌生人浮想联翩，猜测自己会不会是下一名受害者。

Altair弯腰，手指擦过纤尘不染的桌面，翻过茶几上扣着的全英语小说扫了两眼，又看向摆在假壁炉上方，和封底的作者照片一模一样的相框。

不认识。他微微松了口气。

Ezio已经摸进了厨房。一座房屋的冰箱会暴露它的一切，哪怕它此时空空如也，也是系统而丰富的小世界。

他望着成摞的罐装罐头，包装上的鱼冷漠而呆滞，仿佛刚刚还在护城河里不断转圈，以至于那份无解的对方向的茫然都被保留下来。

Ezio胡乱在橱柜中扫视一圈，从“高度腐蚀”“有毒防腐”和“漂白消毒”中抽出洗涤剂，又开始翻找开罐器。他没找到，只能用刀将它们起开，扣在盘子上。

一阵细细的嗡鸣声响起，紧接着是一串流畅而优美的钢琴独奏。Ezio走向客厅，Altair正垂头站在唱片机前，手指虚虚放在那些细密的纹路上，跋涉其中，难以脱身。

他用叉子敲了敲盘沿，也不管Altair有没有听见，便咬着叉子翻开桌子上厚厚的精装书。扉页上用英文写了字，Ezio没有在意，往后翻了翻，却越想越不对劲。他重新打开扉页，又看向封底作者的简介，抬手撞了撞Altair的肩膀：“英国人的送礼习惯和我们相反？”

Altair莫名其妙地摇了摇头。

“这个叫Shay的，”他点点扉页上的签名，露出一个耐人寻味的笑容，“送了这个人对方写的书。”

Altair开始等待他接下来的评论，紧接着他意识到，Ezio只会言尽于此——如果想继续对话，他需要用Ezio的思考方式来理解他隐藏的含义。他盯着封底上的简介，在教授、作家和评论专栏上转了两圈。

“他们是师生。”

Ezio毫无负担地揭晓了他自己设置的谜底：“我觉得他在潜规则自己的学生。”

“唔，哦，”Altair说，完全回避了真正的问题，“你觉得他今晚会出现吗？”

“也许。”他咬断鱼的脊骨。不够新鲜，过于酥脆。Ezio做过很多功课，他知道动物的脊椎究竟有多坚硬，斩断它们时，发出的声音又是怎样的动听。这里是个无比合适的地点，有刀叉骨锯，有雨衣浴缸，有松软的泥土和荒芜的山林，最重要的是，有他，还有Altair。

他几乎克制不住那股冲动。轻轻颤动的喉管，层次分明渐变，将手放进特殊之人的鲜血，享受毫无隔阂的，太过亲密的距离。

他打了个寒战，Altair显然会错了意，他站起身——Ezio还以为他会走过来——转了个弯，走去厨房。

Ezio蜷缩在沙发上，匕首硌着他的肋骨，随心脏一同狂跳。

Altair端着茶杯走出来时，Ezio已经上楼去了。他在充满了琴曲的客厅站了一会儿，在李斯特的钟里，准确地捕捉到那缕遥远的肖斯塔科维奇。

  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[去他的世界](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8E%BB%E4%BB%96%E7%9A%84%E4%B8%96%E7%95%8C)  


  
热度: [70](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1270fbe2)  
评论: [6](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1270fbe2)  


  
[2018-03-14](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1270fbe2)

评论(6)

热度(70)

  1. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) [阿杉](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) [azuser](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://xingyueyi.lofter.com/) [一筐马草](https://xingyueyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://tingchi.lofter.com/) [缸中金魚](https://tingchi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) [九霄环佩](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) [今天AE发糖了吗](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) [丧心病狂_不能这样纠结着说](https://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) [喵wi](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) [喵wi](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://fuxiran959.lofter.com/) [晞☆小号](https://fuxiran959.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yinrongcao.lofter.com/) [野鸦椿](https://yinrongcao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://gameclear.lofter.com/) [兔不狸](https://gameclear.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) [假船](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://motong213.lofter.com/) [墨瞳](https://motong213.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://eryuanyuanzhang.lofter.com/) [星辰大海](https://eryuanyuanzhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://laurealcar.lofter.com/) [Laurealcar](https://laurealcar.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://laurealcar.lofter.com/) [Laurealcar](https://laurealcar.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://laodanmeilily.lofter.com/) [Asamanthin](https://laodanmeilily.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://txmdc.lofter.com/) [唐小妹的茶](https://txmdc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://yingtaoxinghaixing.lofter.com/) [樱桃型海星](https://yingtaoxinghaixing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://albafica-shun.lofter.com/) [枫凌镜空的山吹](https://albafica-shun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://1349264678.lofter.com/) [白家小免](https://1349264678.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://wxx1206.lofter.com/) [王小行_excuse喵](https://wxx1206.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://ye654.lofter.com/) [Yellow前辈](https://ye654.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://saponin1701.lofter.com/) [冬青复活了](https://saponin1701.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://nicoleyoulixiang-6688.lofter.com/) [星空凌霜](https://nicoleyoulixiang-6688.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://ruochuruoer.lofter.com/) [若初若兒](https://ruochuruoer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) [噩梨](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://supreme-fascist.lofter.com/) [桑奈](https://supreme-fascist.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://supreme-fascist.lofter.com/) [桑奈](https://supreme-fascist.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://ccchace.lofter.com/) [秋汐](https://ccchace.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://ccchace.lofter.com/) [秋汐](https://ccchace.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) [Le soleil](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://pio72.lofter.com/) [I❤potato](https://pio72.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://doubinanbowan103.lofter.com/) [远方飞来的信鸽](https://doubinanbowan103.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://muminzi.lofter.com/) [。废物收集站 。](https://muminzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://baimohuli.lofter.com/) [品茶味苦](https://baimohuli.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://anniewang2001.lofter.com/) [anniewang2001](https://anniewang2001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://spdfgh.lofter.com/) [KLMNOPQ](https://spdfgh.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://spdfgh.lofter.com/) [KLMNOPQ](https://spdfgh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://e8514.lofter.com/) [吹南风的魔法师](https://e8514.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://yuanzilidexiong.lofter.com/) [舒笑祈](https://yuanzilidexiong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://84309528.lofter.com/) [秦头痛](https://84309528.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://84309528.lofter.com/) [秦头痛](https://84309528.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://xueyudexiaofensi.lofter.com/) [ヲVīフVīコ](https://xueyudexiaofensi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://lalydia.lofter.com/) [bybyby](https://lalydia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) [小罐猹，大师作](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	4. 【AC】去他的世界（4）-菜_行过死荫之地

【AC】去他的世界（4）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1274ccba)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1270fbe2)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【AC】去他的世界（4）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1272aa54)

[前文（1）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1232b49a)；[前文（2）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_126e0ece)；[前文（3）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1270fbe2)  


……（犹豫）这一小节三观比较歪，后文会更歪，接受不了的妹子千万及时止损。这篇写的太爽，有点过于放飞……

CP：Altair/Ezio。

警告：有死亡相关描写。

——————————————————————————————

Ezio睡得很不踏实，甚至于，他对自己究竟睡着还是醒着表示怀疑。

他应该躲在门后的狭缝中。他应该等在床底的灰尘里。他应该站在楼梯顶端，拉出一根钢制的细线，或者简单地伸出双手，等待飞鸟化作枯叶。

但他选择了避而不见，带着疼痛的肋骨和满腹不解爬往枯燥的楼梯，以致于坐在床沿时，他开始像个老头一样追忆荒唐的一切。他不常这么干，模糊的梦境总是与更为模糊的童年混在一起，城堡，高塔，难以分辨真假，时而惹人发笑。这不是什么大事，但外人常常对意大利有一种奇妙的误解，臆想这里浪漫与血腥共存，烈阳并黑夜一色，是恶之花璀璨绽放的沃土，是随意堆放自我的沙滩，是犯罪后逃窜的第二首选——第一必然是法国。这让当局格外紧张，年年拨付大笔款项给治安维护与青少年心理咨询，Ezio经历过一次，印象深刻到现在都没忘。他一直认为自己潜伏得很成功，回避，伪装，浸入越来越虚伪的真实世界，等待厌倦的那个时刻到来。

在他无法继续下去之前，Altair出现了。

他出现了。之后的事情开始变得无比复杂，一言难尽，比课本上最激烈的化学反应还要麻烦，更不可逆。

他躺在床上，迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，感觉自己正被提琴的长弓拉扯，在琴弦上跳跃，声音刺入他的脑海，让他不得安眠。

他费劲地睁开眼睛，挣扎半晌，一头栽倒在地。

优秀的猎物总是会吸引所有猎人争抢。无瑕的皮毛，矫健的体魄，昂扬的姿态，回首时好奇又恐惧的眼神，尚且温热的躯体躺在血泊中，靠不断流逝的生机保持体温。即使那些自诩正常的普通人类也着迷于此，甚至更为在射杀时感受到的快感——罪恶又迷人的兴奋——而倾倒。

他环顾四周，脚步轻盈地穿过破损的落地窗。一眼便望到在沙发上沉睡的宝藏。守卫的恶龙不在此地，他对那个任性的小伙子也不感兴趣，他更期待第二天他醒来时看见同伴尸体的反应。尖叫，后退，哭泣，恐慌，总是一样，但也不尽相同，尤其要很久很久以后他才能认识到，他永远地失去了什么。

出于谨慎的习惯，他再次将沾染了信物的手帕捂在对方的口鼻上。这冰冷的躯壳当即接受，为他敞开挂满荆棘的大门。

他打开后备箱，将工具箱与成袋的牙齿推去角落，又铺开一张卷起的绒毯，这才将手中的猎物慢慢塞进去。他很小心，以免留下淤青或是血液不畅的僵硬，直到夜里的风越来越冷，方才拿起钥匙走向驾驶席，拉开车门。

乐手们齐齐进行了一次跳弓。

一本硬脊精装的小说从天而降，砰地一声砸碎了他身后的车窗。他向后退去，那个深沉的黑影蹲踞于座，像是要与他对峙，却在下一秒猛地扑到他面前，勒住他的脖颈将他撞倒在地。

明亮的月色清晰地映出Ezio怒火中烧的双眼，他们一同嗅到泥土、沙砾与闷臭的腥味。他身材高大，成年许久，远比Ezio强壮，轻而易举便躲开了Ezio的第一次攻击，脸上露出面轻蔑与嘲讽的神情。被他压制的Ezio没有露出气馁或惧怕的神情，他的手稳得不可思议。

他已经被心中陡然徒增的暴虐渴望淹没。

他的双手与刀血脉相连，他的武器是他的一部分，是他延长的关节与生长的附肢。他生而为此，不需学习，便懂得将尖牙扎入哪个方向，以固定目标濒死时的挣扎。在他数次眺望却从未踏足的那个世界里，他不再仰望那座高塔，而是开始向上攀登，向伫立顶端的石柱而去。

狂风扯开厚重的斗篷，冰冷的剑锋抵在喉间，衣着鲜艳的主教亲手为他加冕。对方的脖子上挂着细细的绳索，仔细去看，又化为如瀑的红色丝绸。它们从穹顶坠落，层层覆盖，比羽毛更轻盈，比宝石更沉重。

以弗得上的蓝与紫消失了——只留下荣耀的金线与美丽的朱红。他喘着粗气缓缓仰首，王座上却早已有人，正踱下台阶。

在他们含情脉脉的对视中，那道挺直的阴影踏前一步，遮挡住Ezio的视线，将他整个带离了那具不断抽动的躯体：“我们得处理一下。”

Ezio茫然又惊异地望着他，就像Altair突然长出一对角。

Altair动作极快，并且有条不紊。他将Ezio送回客厅，收缴了他的小刀，督促他脱掉身上沾血的衣物，便穿着不知从哪里翻出来的塑料雨衣，带着橡胶手套与消毒剂奔赴案发地点。Ezio裹着毛毯坐在沙发上，盯着Altair转来转去，总觉得这场景既荒谬又怪异，还带着几分令人羞耻的亲密。他想过起来帮忙，却被回转的Altair按了回去，捧着他的脸在他的额头落下一个带着腥气和氯气的吻。

“等我一会。”他的声音一如往常那般沉静。

Ezio莫名其妙地坐了回去，脑海仍然一片空白，不久以后他不堪负担的大脑就开始催促他打瞌睡。他听到一些琐碎的噪音，接着是发动机启动时的轰鸣。有那么一秒，Ezio假设Altair抛下他走了，但天亮时，Altair依然坐在他面前，正在仔细地将他鞋子上的泥点刷干。

“早安。”Ezio迟疑地说。在一个极端非正常的场景里说出这句稀松平常的问好让他觉得浑身不自在，但其他内容绝对更怪，他坚决不想尝试。

“早，”Altair放下刷子——那是把牙刷——将地上垫着的塑料布仔细包裹起来，放进一旁的袋子中，“早餐继续吃鱼可以吗？”

Altair再次走进厨房，Ezio再次开始发呆。他开始相信，从Altair告白，不，从Altair走到他面前开始，他的人生从此开始脱离轨道，变得完全无法控制。

  


  


  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[去他的世界](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8E%BB%E4%BB%96%E7%9A%84%E4%B8%96%E7%95%8C)  


  
热度: [61](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1272aa54)  
评论: [4](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1272aa54)  


  
[2018-03-16](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1272aa54)

评论(4)

热度(61)

  1. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) [阿杉](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://yan39461.lofter.com/) [嫣](https://yan39461.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://tingchi.lofter.com/) [缸中金魚](https://tingchi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) [九霄环佩](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) [今天AE发糖了吗](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) [丧心病狂_不能这样纠结着说](https://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) [喵wi](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) [喵wi](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://slv-s-yinshe.lofter.com/) [我不是叶城](https://slv-s-yinshe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://fuxiran959.lofter.com/) [晞☆小号](https://fuxiran959.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://feilengcuixiaoyeying.lofter.com/) [翡冷翠小夜莺](https://feilengcuixiaoyeying.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://feilengcuixiaoyeying.lofter.com/) [翡冷翠小夜莺](https://feilengcuixiaoyeying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://yinrongcao.lofter.com/) [野鸦椿](https://yinrongcao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://gameclear.lofter.com/) [兔不狸](https://gameclear.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) [假船](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://motong213.lofter.com/) [墨瞳](https://motong213.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://laurealcar.lofter.com/) [Laurealcar](https://laurealcar.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://laurealcar.lofter.com/) [Laurealcar](https://laurealcar.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://laodanmeilily.lofter.com/) [Asamanthin](https://laodanmeilily.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://laodanmeilily.lofter.com/) [Asamanthin](https://laodanmeilily.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) [一v一](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://yingtaoxinghaixing.lofter.com/) [樱桃型海星](https://yingtaoxinghaixing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://albafica-shun.lofter.com/) [枫凌镜空的山吹](https://albafica-shun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://1349264678.lofter.com/) [白家小免](https://1349264678.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://ye654.lofter.com/) [Yellow前辈](https://ye654.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://saponin1701.lofter.com/) [冬青复活了](https://saponin1701.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://antinedmund.lofter.com/) [你发现了一只神澈。](https://antinedmund.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://captain-17.lofter.com/) [Captain_17](https://captain-17.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://11yjun.lofter.com/) [一只狐狸](https://11yjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://alighieri.lofter.com/) [goliah](https://alighieri.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://android217.lofter.com/) [四月熊猫姬](https://android217.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://android217.lofter.com/) [四月熊猫姬](https://android217.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://lightroom190.lofter.com/) [麦田里的麦狸](https://lightroom190.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) [Le soleil](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://ruochuruoer.lofter.com/) [若初若兒](https://ruochuruoer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://anniewang2001.lofter.com/) [anniewang2001](https://anniewang2001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://by703.lofter.com/) [废兔一只辣←](https://by703.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://la-te.lofter.com/) [氙灯](https://la-te.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://1633772106.lofter.com/) [季伍](https://1633772106.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://bc20010601.lofter.com/) [时年](https://bc20010601.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://doubinanbowan103.lofter.com/) [远方飞来的信鸽](https://doubinanbowan103.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://hisya.lofter.com/) [Hisya](https://hisya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) [噩梨](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) [小罐猹，大师作](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://liying417.lofter.com/) [阿白酱](https://liying417.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://liying417.lofter.com/) [阿白酱](https://liying417.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://yiduis.lofter.com/) [远远空](https://yiduis.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://543557843qq.lofter.com/) [Debord](https://543557843qq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	5. 【AC】去他的世界（5）-菜_行过死荫之地

【AC】去他的世界（5）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1276852f)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1272aa54)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【AC】去他的世界（5）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1274ccba)

[前文（1）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1232b49a)；[前文（2）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_126e0ece)；[前文（3）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1270fbe2)；[前文（4）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1272aa54)

剧情过渡章。出场了一些推动剧情的重要角色。仍然在思考如何处理结尾……

————————————————————————————

“有水吗，Elise？”

“在后备箱。你不会指望我从这里爬到后座给你拿吧？”

“对你来说难道很难？”

“激将法对我没用，安心开你的车，如果三十分钟后还没有服务区，我们再停下给你供水。”

“真希望你能像对待受害人那样温柔对我。”

“我对你已经够有耐心了。”

“那就是因为这条乡间公路太无聊，笔直，通畅，连场车祸都……嘿。”

Elise意味深长地看了她一眼：“你可以去喝水了，小乌鸦。”

“别那么叫我，”她哼了一声，靠边熄火，“这个车牌号有点眼熟。”

“笨蛋，”Elise跳下车，确认这场事故应该只波及到了发动机，才对先去后备箱找矿泉水的Evie说道，“一场极其简单的交通事故，他们撞上了路边的树。”

“看来驾驶资格培训还真有点必要，”Evie将水抛给自己的搭挡，“在这种地方都能发生车祸，难道Altair或者Ezio癫痫发作？”

“他们没有癫痫。”

“开个玩笑嘛。”

“也不许再在受害人或者家属身后做无用的口型。”

“好的，下次我会试着把‘Ezio那里有不少刀具’与‘Altair床下有老鼠标本’表演给你看。”

Elise叹了口气，他们一路上都在讨论这个，她不想再争执了。

“没有偏见，但在英国，变态杀人狂的房间的确都有不少共同点。”

“这里是意大利。”她戴上手套。

“别忘了我们为什么会在意大利。”

Elise理解Evie的苦闷。在来到这里之前，她从没想过乡下会有这么多牛羊失踪孩童出走，警局要么闲到发慌要么人手不足，甚至能紧缺到向刑事科伸手借人。

“好啦，”她拉开车门，“依据我们的推测，嫌犯也可能借这条路北上，不是吗？就当作顺道……”

她的声音戛然而止。

“Elise？”Evie走过来，担忧地扶住她的后背，顺着她的视线看向车内。车厢内干净整洁，空无一物，只有一个空了的牛皮纸袋立在后车座，上面写着Altair的名字，还画着一个古怪的，举起刀的笑脸涂鸦。

“Fuck，”Evie试图不去骂人，她做到了，“这个操蛋的世界。”

“抓紧时间！”Elise跳起来，抓住她的手腕往车上拖，“也许我们还追得上他们！”

“冷静，小姐，冷静！”Evie反手固定住Elise的肩膀，严肃道，“我们不知道他们什么时候发生的车祸，也不清楚Jack什么时候经过这里，一半一半的几率对不对？据我所知，这条路只通往一个镇子，光靠步行得走上二十几个小时，Altair和Ezio极有可能走到半路就钻进树林休息，根本遇不到别人——冷静下来没有？”

Elise使劲瞪了她一眼：“你说的只是最好的情况。我知道厉害，所以快走，我们轮流开车。”

“真冲动起来，你根本不管谁最厉害。”

“Evie！”

“放心，我飙起车来我弟弟都怕。我们是不是得带上这个纸袋作为证物？”

Elise迅速摸出一个证物袋，小心并粗暴地拾起那个叠好的袋子封存进去：“我要直接枪毙他。废除死刑真是人类文明的一大败笔。”

Evie扫过车上的无线电：“本质上，我更希望将他引渡回英国接受判决，不过想想英国不够用的监狱——你说了算。”

“前天你还提出，要让他痛哭着后悔降生在世界上。”

“也许废除死刑的真正用意就在于此，”Evie耸肩，“系好安全带。”

“我们来对一下口供。”走在路上，Altair突然开口。Ezio瞥他一眼，恹恹地打了个哈欠，露出百无聊赖地神情。

“刨除掉死人的那部分就可以。”Altair指示。Ezio是个破绽百出的人，他不经常说谎，全靠直觉掩盖需要隐藏的那部分，这显然骗不过那些训练有素的人。与其费尽心力编造谎言，还不如顺其自然，以发挥对方的天赋。

“你把尸体扔到哪儿去了？”Ezio对这部分更好奇些。

“湖里。”

Ezio又丧失了兴趣，甚至都懒得问问那是座什么样的湖。春天，夏天，野营的家庭，吵闹的小孩，下水玩耍，憋气比赛，比比看谁潜得更深，直到有人捡到一颗牙齿，然后是很多颗很多颗。

“再走一个小时我们就可以到达镇上，那里有火车站。我查了列车时刻表，如果你想去耶路撒冷，我们就要先去南方的港口……”

“等等，”Ezio粗暴地打断他，心情一时差到了极点，“你什么时候、怎么查的这些？你带了手机？”

沉默片刻，Altair回答：“Jack的手机。”

“Jack是——”Ezio剧烈地咳嗽起来，“……是那个家伙？”

Altair点头，带着股不小的迷惑，想要将手搭在Ezio的肩膀上，他却躲开了。

有什么地方出了差错，两人同时想到，但没有人提出，甚至表现出来。

他们只是一路都没有再交谈一句。

这是座不大不小、平平无奇的镇子，和他们之前生活的那个几乎一模一样。Altair显然不止查了列车时刻表，他带着Ezio兜兜转转，用死人的钱买了新的衣服与染发剂。Ezio打心底里认为这样思维缜密的Altair比自己这个杀人犯更可怕，但他不会承认，也不会改变自己昨晚半梦半醒间决定好的计划。

“我饿了。”顶着一头金发的Ezio拒绝了眼镜。

“镇中心有一家快餐店。”Ezio只好自己戴上，拉好兜帽，神经质地打量了好一会儿自己，这才转过头，冲着Ezio伸出了手。

Ezio稍加犹豫，终究还是握住了他的左手，指腹擦过他僵硬的无名指，轻轻按了按。

汉堡，薯条，可乐。味道还算不错，就是洗手间的窗户太窄。

Ezio拍打着手上的灰，左右看看，头也不回地走向更深处的街道。他不太愿意去想自己的行为代表了什么，在这个操蛋的世界里，总有些人值得去得到爱。

只是那个人不应该是他……不应该是这样的他。

过了大概有半个小时，Altair才认识到，Ezio可能离开了他。永远。

他又坐了一会，安静地拨拉着塑料叉，将盘子里剩下的东西一口一口咽下。已经冷硬的薯条像是沙漠中卷起的尘土，大滩的番茄酱迷离变幻，明明已经凝固，却不断向下流淌，淹过桌沿，将他的双手打湿。

他微不可见地颤抖起来。

他走到破碎的落地窗前，一把扯开厚重的窗帘，目光挑剔而审视。站在他身后做笔录的警员有些不满，但也没有阻止他继续破坏现场。不过是普通的非法入室，甚至都不是抢劫。

“Kenway先生，您还有什么要补充的？”

“没有。”他扫了一眼台阶，礼貌地颌首，“毕竟没有什么财产损失，一面窗户几盒罐头而已。我只是在思考，看来还是在这里安一些摄像头会更安全。”

警员的笑容有些僵硬。他想再说点什么，却被走进来的搭挡打断了。

“门外有两个人——女人——她们有国际刑警的证明。”他的神色充满困惑。

“这可真够怪的。”警员咕哝两声，“Kenway先生？”

“先将人请进来吧，”他看向门外，“哦，她们已经进来了。Frye，你真应该重修你的礼仪。”

“对不起，Kenway教授，”Evie示威性地冲他露出一个假笑，“但接下来还有你更不想听的：这里发生了命案。”

但她的犯罪心理学教授只是点了点头，纹丝不动，脸上的表情和说出“你的论文还不如一沓草稿纸”时没有不同：“为什么这么认为？”

“Jack留下了标记。”Elise抬了抬手，试图阻止他们继续针锋相对。

“那么尸体在哪？他从来不会打扫现场，他只会布置它们，而这里，”他的语气终于泄露出一丝嘲讽，“空无一物。”

“我们已经采集了指纹。”本地探员们清了清嗓子。

“很有用处，你们已经采集到了重要证据。”Evie叹了口气，感到十足的头痛，“你说动手的会是谁？”

“别那么快下结论，”Elise直截了当地说，“我们要先找到尸体，如果真的有。Kenway先生，可不可以允许我们更详细地检查一遍你的居所？”

他的动作停顿了片刻。

“不用那么麻烦，”他温和地说，率先跨过破损的落地窗，穿过草地，走到一处临街的篱笆旁，“凶手非常仔细，销毁了所有物品，包括沾血的树叶，但正因如此——”

他跨过低矮的院墙，解开袖口，弯腰掰下一截树枝，举到Elise眼前：“不超过十二个小时的修剪，在一片灰扑扑的三个月没有人打扫的花园里，像你一样耀眼。”

“所以他们把尸体搬到了这里？”一个人说道。

Elise摇摇头：“以Jack的谨慎，他不会在房屋内动手；而如果死的是他，以他的身高体重，两个青少年想要一路挪动他尸体，草地不可能没有痕迹。除非这里就是案发现场，而一旁就停着……”

“Jack的车。” Evie皱眉，“防卫性质？”

“他每次都会给受害者下足够剂量的药物。为什么这次会失手？你们又是追着什么线索过来的？”

“警局机密，无可奉告。”Evie轻轻哼了一声，“你刚刚还在调戏我的搭挡。”

那算调戏吗？Elise给她一个“你不要无理取闹”的眼神，神态轻松地说道：“说起来，请原谅我的直白，Kenway先生怎么提前回来度假了？还没到学校的放假时间吧？”

她心底始终有点说不上来的疑惑，关于Altair和Ezio，更关于眼前这位大名鼎鼎的Kenway教授。他为什么会如此巧合地出现在这里？就在命案发生不久以后？

“老朋友的请求。他有两个学生离家出走了，希望我过来帮忙侧写，或者刊登几张寻人启事。”他并没有觉得冒犯，只是将事实平铺直叙，娓娓道来，“如果你需要，我可以告诉你他的名字。”

“拉希德丁·锡南？”Elise说。

他们一同陷入了沉默。

他慢慢把头歪向一边，像一台精确的扫描仪器，仔细观察过Elise和Evie的表情，语声微凝：“昨晚闯进这里的，是Altair和Ezio？”

“有点尴尬。”Evie小声说道。Elise背起双手，站得像个训练有素的士兵，措辞也同样锋锐：“必须尽快找到他们，无论活人还是尸体，他们都处于危险之中。”

“我和你们一起。别急着拒绝，这是我的责任，出于对拉希德丁……”

“Altair是你的私生子？”Evie打了个响指。

“……这就是你的论文为什么总是不合格，”他深吸一口气，像是要将胸膛里的怒火压熄，“方向完全错误，劝你还是回学校重修更有利于纳税人。他们取走了一件我的重要物品。”

“是什么？”

“个人隐私，无可奉告。”

Elise：“……Kenway先生，Evie，我们坐下来谈谈如何？”

“叫我Haytham吧，”他低头扣上袖扣，其上的宝石映得他双眼熠熠，“那两个孩子究竟做了什么？”

  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[去他的世界](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8E%BB%E4%BB%96%E7%9A%84%E4%B8%96%E7%95%8C)  


  
热度: [50](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1274ccba)  
评论: [6](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1274ccba)  


  
[2018-03-17](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1274ccba)

评论(6)

热度(50)

  1. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) [阿杉](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://mr-aimr-ai.lofter.com/) [Kira砹开学失踪](https://mr-aimr-ai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://tingchi.lofter.com/) [缸中金魚](https://tingchi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) [九霄环佩](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) [今天AE发糖了吗](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) [丧心病狂_不能这样纠结着说](https://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) [喵wi](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) [喵wi](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://gulingzhuoshimozhuzanghua.lofter.com/) [刺客Novice • 墨](https://gulingzhuoshimozhuzanghua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://profma.lofter.com/) [卡列宁的微笑](https://profma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://fuxiran959.lofter.com/) [晞☆小号](https://fuxiran959.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yinrongcao.lofter.com/) [野鸦椿](https://yinrongcao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://gameclear.lofter.com/) [兔不狸](https://gameclear.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://laurealcar.lofter.com/) [Laurealcar](https://laurealcar.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://laurealcar.lofter.com/) [Laurealcar](https://laurealcar.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://laodanmeilily.lofter.com/) [Asamanthin](https://laodanmeilily.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://sirenshi.lofter.com/) [虚允](https://sirenshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://yingtaoxinghaixing.lofter.com/) [樱桃型海星](https://yingtaoxinghaixing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://albafica-shun.lofter.com/) [枫凌镜空的山吹](https://albafica-shun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://by703.lofter.com/) [废兔一只辣←](https://by703.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://ruochuruoer.lofter.com/) [若初若兒](https://ruochuruoer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://supreme-fascist.lofter.com/) [桑奈](https://supreme-fascist.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://supreme-fascist.lofter.com/) [桑奈](https://supreme-fascist.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://wxx1206.lofter.com/) [王小行_excuse喵](https://wxx1206.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://miaoxiao--mi.lofter.com/) [我是夜莺](https://miaoxiao--mi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://zizijikaixin.lofter.com/) [雨夏](https://zizijikaixin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yhvh1.lofter.com/) [朏与Phaedrus](https://yhvh1.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://yhvh1.lofter.com/) [朏与Phaedrus](https://yhvh1.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://anniewang2001.lofter.com/) [anniewang2001](https://anniewang2001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://sylvia421.lofter.com/) [God of Mischief](https://sylvia421.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://awalker879.lofter.com/) [A Walker](https://awalker879.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://ye654.lofter.com/) [Yellow前辈](https://ye654.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://1633772106.lofter.com/) [季伍](https://1633772106.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://lightroom190.lofter.com/) [麦田里的麦狸](https://lightroom190.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) [噩梨](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://yuanzilidexiong.lofter.com/) [舒笑祈](https://yuanzilidexiong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://bc20010601.lofter.com/) [时年](https://bc20010601.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://huangchengdegguyuejiumeng.lofter.com/) [和洞察之父谈笑风生](https://huangchengdegguyuejiumeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://84309528.lofter.com/) [秦头痛](https://84309528.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://84309528.lofter.com/) [秦头痛](https://84309528.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://dark-megaloceros.lofter.com/) [游菈](https://dark-megaloceros.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://dark-megaloceros.lofter.com/) [游菈](https://dark-megaloceros.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://mozisong.lofter.com/) [瑞士火箭飞行兵](https://mozisong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) [小罐猹，大师作](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://nongmoqingquan892.lofter.com/) [浓墨清泉](https://nongmoqingquan892.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://shizongrenkou1585.lofter.com/) [NANOtrepang](https://shizongrenkou1585.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://doubinanbowan103.lofter.com/) [远方飞来的信鸽](https://doubinanbowan103.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://waswa.lofter.com/) [Lianna](https://waswa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	6. 【AC】去他的世界（6）-菜_行过死荫之地

【AC】去他的世界（6）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_127fab18)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1276852f)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【AC】去他的世界（6）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1279e474)

[前文（1）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1232b49a)；[前文（2）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_126e0ece)；[前文（3）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1270fbe2)；[前文（4）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1272aa54)；[前文（5）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1274ccba)

AE，有其他角色串场。 出门太累啦懒得改了，喜爱甜食的大家可以假装它到这里完结，后文我就先保存在文档里23333。这是我最想看到的一幕！之后如何已经不重要——再也不写未成年犯罪了，总觉得自己在做坏事，果然要写还是写成熟的汉尼拔paro……（住手）

————————————————————————————

  


身无分文使人饥饿，Ezio很快认识到了这一点，他应该把东西吃完再和Altair分手。

在发现自己随意选择的道路有指向性之前，他已经站在了一家面包店门外。

露天放置任人夹带面包的好日子早已经过去，Ezio没抱希望，反而若有所思地盯紧了人们结账时出示的钱包。虽然他以前没干过这些，但应该不会比结束个把生命更难吧？

太堕落了，他痛心疾首地想，无意义的杀戮是愚蠢，为了填饱肚子而行窃就是可悲了。但愿一切能顺利一点……

三分钟后，他站在昏暗干燥的仓库里，靠墙瞪着成摞的面粉袋子，气得说不出话。

Altair拉着兜帽，垂头走在狭窄的小巷。他跟着那些闪光的脚印，走得很慢，很慢，却在一个三岔路口，选择拐向了另一个方向。

在这场漫长而乏味的新生中，一切都蒙着光怪陆离的薄雾，只有Ezio的身影如此清晰，有力。他以为他会是那个人，但也许，这一切不过是一场临终关怀似的梦。

他太沉浸于此，全然没有注意到，刚刚踢飞的空罐骨碌滚到一伙正蹲着烤火的人的脚边。他们的意大利语带着浓浓的口音， Altair一个字都听不懂，但这不妨碍他能读懂他们的肢体语言。

第一拳挥来，Altair没有躲，只是出神地想到——这就是痛苦。

“为什么偷东西？”

最近，刚刚，我杀了个人。

“你多大了？你的父母呢？”

鬼知道。

“如果你再不说话，我现在就把你送去警察局。”

Ezio完全无法抑制骂人的冲动，所以他飞快地嘟囔了一句脏话。眼前这铁塔似的壮汉竖起眉毛，仿佛下一秒就要动手打人，但他没有，反而抱起胳膊，以表示自己等待答案的决心。

“我只是饿了。”他不情不愿地说。

“那也不应该偷东西。放到几年前你会被剁手。你从哪里来的？你不是这个镇上的人，我从来没有见过你。”

也许警察都不会问这么多，Ezio不禁感到一丝郁闷：“如果你不能放了我，能不能不要再和我废话？”

“你小子！”他示威地举起拳头，Ezio只是盯着地面，仿佛任人宰割。

“阿德！”有人在门外叫道，“你看到Aveline了吗？”

“等我一会！”他高声回答。

“不行，她妈妈快急疯了，快过来！”

他恶狠狠地瞪了Ezio一眼，却还是匆匆跑出库房，大声将门带上，又故意将门锁摆弄得哗啦乱响。等到脚步声彻底消失，Ezio才淡淡地哼了一声，踩着对方为长期作战搬来的椅子，轻巧地跃向房顶，抓着房梁踹开天窗。

凉爽的风迎面而来，Ezio长舒一口气，顺着顶棚的弧度滑向院墙，正准备一跃而下，却发现他狭窄的落脚点早已被他人占据——抱着兔子玩偶的小女孩仰头望着他，像是在好奇他为什么会在上面，又要怎么下去。

他们对视了好一会儿。

“Aveline？”

她露出一个灿烂的笑容：“你是来找我的吗？我找不到阿德叔叔的店了……”

“从这儿出去，直走，左转后走大约一百米，再左转。”

Aveline似懂非懂地点着头，向Ezio所指的方向走了两步，又再次抬头。Ezio缓缓转身，目测了一下两地距离，不由自喉间挤出一声绝望的叹息。

Altair端端正正地坐在审讯室外的长椅上，低垂着头，像睡着了那般安静。对面长椅上的小混混各自捂着伤处低声咒骂，用通红并仇视的眼神瞪他，却又在他抬起头时，各自避开视线。

“要不要冰敷一下？”一个人影坐到他身边，问道。

Altair摇摇头，伸手碰了碰脸颊上的淤青，又放下。他侧头看向坐在自己身边的警员，眼神扫过他的胸牌，用生疏的意大利语问道：“我会进哪所监狱？”

对方扑哧一声笑了出来：“现在流行用这招装可怜吗？放心，你离那里还远着呢。”

“可他们说，”Altair指指对面，“让我在监狱里等着，之后没听懂。如果有需要，你可以请他们复述一遍，警官。”

“你可以叫我Jacob，”他扫过那排人，脸上没有什么威胁的表情，那些小混混却个个噤若寒蝉，缩着肩膀不敢出声，“至于他们，说的不算。”

Altair来回扫视他们，再次肯定自己的猜测，因而笃定开口道：“可我觉得我应该去监狱。”

就在那里，等待那个人再次走到他面前。他可以等一次，就可以再等一次，第二次……但不会再有第三次了。

目睹Ezio动手的那一刻起，他那令人厌倦的生命重新焕发了光彩。璀璨、动人，帮助他从无聊中挣脱出来。他尊重生命，但也迷恋死亡，Ezio站在它们中间，是离他最近……但也最远的存在。

“这么想去监狱？”他挑起眉毛，眼神戏谑，Altair还以为他的下一句会是“那我就成全你”，没成想他却递给他一份写字板，点着最上面的表格说道：“填完你就可以走了。”

“可是……”

“难道还要我开车送你回家？”

Altair抿起嘴唇，胡乱打了两个勾，在姓名栏签下罗伯特·塞布尔，将写字板递了回去。Jacob看了一眼，忽然用英语说道：“看不出来你还是个法国人，意大利好不好玩？”

“不好玩。”他慢吞吞地用法语回答。

“那就去找你的家人，然后一起回去吧。”他勾起唇角，抬手揉了揉他的头发。

可他已经不需要我了，他出神地想到，全然没有发现自己将这句话说出了口。

“需要是相互的，就像我，呃，”Jacob四处乱看，显然不太确定自己适不适合开导未成年人，“我是追着一个坏蛋到这儿来的。他很坏——”

“连环杀人犯。”Altair的眼神有点怜悯，Jacob完全没有发现：“对，没错，他杀了很多人，但他曾经是我的……”

Altair想到钱包里的那张照片，已经被血反复浸透的照片。

“……家人。”

仓房，面粉，一如往常，除了天窗已经被仔细锁好。Ezio得到了他踩过的那把椅子，他的临时监狱长则坐在了他对面。

“能不能来杯咖啡？”Ezio拄着椅子问。

阿德看他一眼，既没答应也没说不行，只扬扬下巴，问道：“还饿不饿？”

“被气饱了。”Ezio翻个白眼。

“这么想去警察局？”

Ezio摆摆手，已然没有了脾气：“要杀要剐，给个痛快吧。”

“和你一起的同伴呢？你们走散了？”

“我真的不是什么亟需拯救的失足青少年……”

“家人？”

“……大概吧。”

“在哪走散的？镇上？”

Ezio烦躁地保持沉默，焦虑得几乎想啃咬指甲，但对方不为所动，平静的眼神简直和Altair如出一辙。走向这家店铺是他有生以来做出的第二错误的决定，仅次于接受Altair的告白。

“我抛弃了他。”

“嗯？”

“我抛弃了他，”Ezio木然地重复道，“就那样，丢在原地。”

阿德拧起眉毛，上上下下打量他半晌：“你对他负有责任吗？”

——当然。他将他带出那片封闭的城堡，只为满足一己私欲，完成目标。即使事情超出控制，他依然是他的……

他无法用语言去描述那种联系，他甚至不敢去想现在的Altair会是什么模样。

“那就像个男人一样，堂堂正正地去面对，”他说道，拍着膝盖上的面粉站起身，像提溜一只猫崽子那样，将他领到门边，扔出门外，“快滚。”

Ezio眨眨眼，发现一个纸袋迎面袭来，不由受惊地后退两步。但对方已经回到店里，狭窄的街道上空无一人，仅有湿润的风环绕在他四周。

忽然，他开始拔足狂奔。

他想去见Altair，看到他，触摸他，感受他，告诉他，他不会再离开，再一次失去他，再一次，注视着他从指缝溜走。

再没有什么会让他如此狂热，投入半生，只为了一个目标，一个答案。他甚至不去思考结果会如何——他已经开始像个正常人那样，学会享受过程。

在紫罗兰色的天光里，他气喘吁吁地推开快餐店的大门。风铃发出一道猛烈地撞击声，跳向半空，又重重地砸在玻璃上。

Altair坐在原地，脸上带着块可笑的淤青，看到他，却微微笑了起来。

“对不起。”Ezio说。

Altair歪头望着他，从脚边的口袋里拿出一盒速食意面。

“但我不应该连累……唔！”

他扯过他的衣领，力道大得出人意料，动作却温柔得不可思议，捧着他的脸颊，像是含着一口柔软的果冻，直到他将舌头伸了进去。

Ezio瞪大眼睛，想要说话，又怕咬到舌头，无论咬到谁都怪疼的。所以，他安静地享受了这个吻。

——连他这样冷酷无情的杀人凶手都要陶醉在甜蜜的爱情中了。

  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[去他的世界](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8E%BB%E4%BB%96%E7%9A%84%E4%B8%96%E7%95%8C)  


  
热度: [72](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1279e474)  
评论: [2](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1279e474)  


  
[2018-03-20](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1279e474)

评论(2)

热度(72)

  1. [](https://baihongguanri341.lofter.com/) [不贰.（lof快审在下问题啦！）](https://baihongguanri341.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) [阿杉](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) [阿杉](https://wanshiwushenle.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://yan39461.lofter.com/) [嫣](https://yan39461.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://mishantercat.lofter.com/) [名为墨箬的黑猫](https://mishantercat.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://pd-8703.lofter.com/) [红豆汤圆](https://pd-8703.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://tingchi.lofter.com/) [缸中金魚](https://tingchi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://tingchi.lofter.com/) [缸中金魚](https://tingchi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://aili3582.lofter.com/) [懒得取名字的某人](https://aili3582.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) [九霄环佩](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) [今天AE发糖了吗](https://zhangbaixueleng572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) [丧心病狂_不能这样纠结着说](https://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) [喵wi](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) [喵wi](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://lingche548.lofter.com/) [泠渊.](https://lingche548.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://awalker879.lofter.com/) [A Walker](https://awalker879.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://0110020640.lofter.com/) [Plllllllliex](https://0110020640.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://0110020640.lofter.com/) [Plllllllliex](https://0110020640.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://fuxiran959.lofter.com/) [晞☆小号](https://fuxiran959.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yinrongcao.lofter.com/) [野鸦椿](https://yinrongcao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://feilengcuixiaoyeying.lofter.com/) [翡冷翠小夜莺](https://feilengcuixiaoyeying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) [一v一](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://404-notfound-ywg.lofter.com/) [松山](https://404-notfound-ywg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://gameclear.lofter.com/) [兔不狸](https://gameclear.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) [假船](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://motong213.lofter.com/) [墨瞳](https://motong213.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://motong213.lofter.com/) [墨瞳](https://motong213.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://laurealcar.lofter.com/) [Laurealcar](https://laurealcar.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://laurealcar.lofter.com/) [Laurealcar](https://laurealcar.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://snake223.lofter.com/) [菊田蛇太郎](https://snake223.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://laodanmeilily.lofter.com/) [Asamanthin](https://laodanmeilily.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://ruochuruoer.lofter.com/) [若初若兒](https://ruochuruoer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://kon029.lofter.com/) [AK凌空](https://kon029.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://sirenshi.lofter.com/) [虚允](https://sirenshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://ali19241.lofter.com/) [19241](https://ali19241.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://bc20010601.lofter.com/) [时年](https://bc20010601.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://landeqiwangming.lofter.com/) [咕咕](https://landeqiwangming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://waswa.lofter.com/) [Lianna](https://waswa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://theoliver.lofter.com/) [今天的打开方式也没对](https://theoliver.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://angelstan.lofter.com/) [陳一](https://angelstan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://shuyupipa.lofter.com/) [江北](https://shuyupipa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://hongchaquefazheng.lofter.com/) [红茶缺乏症](https://hongchaquefazheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://budapast.lofter.com/) [冬安](https://budapast.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://android217.lofter.com/) [四月熊猫姬](https://android217.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://android217.lofter.com/) [四月熊猫姬](https://android217.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://yingtaoxinghaixing.lofter.com/) [樱桃型海星](https://yingtaoxinghaixing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) [小罐猹，大师作](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://lightroom190.lofter.com/) [麦田里的麦狸](https://lightroom190.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	7. 【刺客信条·2】Exchange/交换（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假装自己可以保持月更（。 
> 
> 炼金术AU。这是个纯粹的坑，两个月前写完这些就没动过，但我真的很喜欢这个设定……所以截到2的剧情为止发出来。
> 
> 一些警告：我没看过钢之炼金术师，真的没有，这里的所有提及的炼金相关都来自《基础炼金入门》，所以不是钢炼AU，写完（？）我再找机会补……
> 
> cp当然是AE，这个不需要怀疑
> 
> 私设如山，非常非常OOC……

————————————————————————————

“不行，”她说，“你必须现在就去睡觉。”

“就一会儿，再给我半寸蜡烛的时间，”他恳求道，“我保证，看完一页，我就去睡觉。”

“你明天会起不来的，Ezio，”她用责备的口吻说道，但却没有在他额头画下入睡的咒文，“只此一次，你很快就会得到教训。”

Ezio朝自己的母亲露出一个讨好的笑容，等着她的身影消失在门外，方才拿起床头有他胳膊长的《基础术法》，平摊在床上，小心翼翼地露出夹在其中的那页羊皮纸，满眼着迷。

深褐色的墨水用一种全然陌生的语言写道：

“炼金术具有生命。它有其自我的意识，大部分人仅仅能够指挥动它最表面的地方，粗浅地使用出来，而没有意识到炼金的要点点在于理解物质的内在法则，包括它的组成、分解与流动性。……许多人将其斥为虚伪的科学，但自从拥有了伊甸苹果，我逐渐意识到，这是一门真实的艺术。

“在此，我写下一个小小的尝试……”

玛莉亚在第二天的清晨去探望自己的二儿子时，惊愕地在他床上发现了大量的羽毛。它们当然不是鹅毛，而是鹰的飞羽。

“这里昨晚发生了什么？”她扬起眉稍。

Ezio试图装傻，但玛莉亚只不过在他的房间走了一圈，就猜到了他做过什么。她没有责怪Ezio将自己的枕头变没了，反而略带无奈地指出：“你不应该一个人偷偷实验，这很危险，你可能会弄丢你的小指。”

“哦，”Ezio充满期待地看了看自己的手掌，“那会痛吗？”

玛莉亚叹了口气。但她知道，一旦开始，就很少有人能从这种掌控事物的快感中清醒过来，更何况Ezio才七岁，正处于最调皮又最好奇的年纪。

他有这个天赋，只是需要引导。

玛莉亚拿起搁在一边的古老术书，翻到其中一页，全然无视了夹在其中的羊皮纸：“让我们从最简单的开始……”

Ezio耐着性子听了一会儿，很快失望地发现，母亲使用的术法不仅平平无奇，而且充满了不必要的笨重谨慎。 她使用身体驱使法阵，而非灵魂甚至更本源的东西。

出于某种他暂时还不明白的原因，他没有出声提醒母亲，但他已经敏锐地意识到，自己昨晚所见的，不是这些普通且平庸的作品。

它必定来自一位大师。

借助玛莉亚的课程，Ezio很快掌握了关于炼金最基础的课程。他需要如何对材料进行理解和精炼，四种元素，三个最基本的规则，还有星辰的神圣周期。这都是些枯燥无味的背诵知识，Ezio很快感到了厌倦。他宁愿去河里观察鱼的踪迹，在树下观看昆虫捕食，躺在房顶发一天的呆，也不想再去面对赫尔墨斯的第二律法。

Ezio躺在床上，有些困倦地揉了揉眼睛，打着哈欠挑亮了灯台。带着药草香气的纸卷就搁在他脸边，给人安心宁神的感觉，但他睡不着。

他盯着羊皮纸末端残缺的句子，沮丧地打了个滚。可惜，剩下的内容不会因为他的祈求而凭空出现，他只能根据自己初步领悟到的纲要推测接下来是与盐、硫、汞相关的基础，和建立在这些普通知识上的绝妙构思。

他无比迫切地想要看见接下来呈现的奇迹，越是得不到，就越是令人渴望。

Ezio将羊皮纸翻过来，露出一大滩被污染了的墨渍。那里原本写着的内容已经彻底被黑色的墨水浸透了，连带下方的金属炼成公式也只剩一半。他不敢对这份宝贵的手稿做什么处理——更何况他也没有那个能力——只能望洋兴叹，寄希望于下一张手稿不会受其影响。

可惜，他将父亲与母亲的书房翻了个底朝天，连半张相同材质的碎纸片都没看见。

Ezio盯着那个残缺的公式，内心有什么蠢蠢欲动。

金属炼成需要的材料很多，大多还比较危险，母亲绝不会撒手给他，他唯一的突破点在哥哥身上。

“你想炼成什么？”费德里克搅拌着坩埚，分心去看踮脚去够桌子上的蒸馏器的Ezio。

Ezio做贼似的探头探脑：“某种合金。不，你应该等一会儿再放胡桃木。”

费德里克有些惊讶地看了他一眼，将夹起的材料放了回去：“你已经认识这些材料了？以及你要合金做什么？”

“不知道。”Ezio嘟囔，“做着玩。”

费德里克提起他的后领，让他远离了装着矿物原料的碟子：“只要你不在私下里实验。你能保证吗？”

Ezio哼哼唧唧地表达了不满，最终还是没有抵过费德里克的唠叨，认命地说出了保证。

然而这件只存在于Ezio想象中的玩具可不像那些变羽毛的把戏。Ezio做了诸多尝试，但无一例外都失败得彻底。他甚至连金属的固体形态都无法转化成功，只能在炼成阵留下一滩乱七八糟的混合物，偶尔还带有强烈的灼烧性。费德里克并不放心他操作如此危险的炼成阵，也没有那么多材料供他浪费，在Ezio想要做出第四次努力时，他温和而坚决地拒绝了他，除非“你能把《基础炼成阵》熟练运用”。

那里面都是一些将东西黏在一起、分成几等份和锻炼人徒手画圆能力的无聊东西，Ezio大概一辈子也没办法将那本书彻底学会。最后他只能眼巴巴地望着哥哥混合药剂，萃取精油，用手指蘸着最成功的部分在他身上书写保护的符文。

费德里克在这一点上继承了他们的父亲，他们都擅于此道。他们可以不靠复杂的阵法就将自己的精神与家人的联系在一起，Ezio就做不到这一点，或者说，他还没找到自己擅长的炼金学科。但随着旁观费德里克的实验，Ezio不再急于求成，而是学会欣赏兄长那些平凡却有力的术法，并由衷地感到喜悦。

就像母亲每晚从不会落下的安睡符文，即使Ezio会半夜偷偷将它解除，那股温暖也会一直环绕着他。

“世界上最有力量的炼成阵是什么？”Ezio好奇地问。费德里克瞥了他一眼，确定即使自己故意隐瞒，这个小混蛋也会追根究底地去寻找答案，为了所有人都好，他做出了简短的说明：“人体炼成吧。”

“用人做材料？”Ezio瞪大了眼。

“肉体，灵魂，精神……人当然可以作为炼金材料。不要用这样的眼神看着我，的确有人会为了未知的目标而选择用自己身体的一部分去交换知识，但Ezio，你要记住写在每一本书扉页上的那句话——”

“等价交换。”

“付出给予，看似公平，但不知道有多少人被它迷惑了心智，不顾一切地想要索取知识。这是一条没有终点的道路，而我们不过是凡人。”

Ezio露出了有些茫然的神色，兄长的话对现在的他来说已经过于高深了。费德里克没有继续解释，反而问道：“你想要玻璃珠吗？”

伴随着接连的失败，Ezio好似不再对术法感兴趣，玛莉亚说不清自己是庆幸还是遗憾。

“这未必不是一件好事，”乔瓦尼安慰她，“世界正逐渐摒弃这些东西。”

“你说得对，”玛莉亚望着在花园里观察蚂蚁的Ezio，缓缓点了点头，“可不知为什么，我总感到不安。”

乔瓦尼安抚地拍了拍妻子的手背，没有说话。他同样没有发现自己最危险的收藏早已不翼而飞，莫名其妙出现在了Ezio触手可及的地方。现在，他更担心日益强硬的教会，与他们誓要斩草除根的态度。这些人已经遗忘了历史，遗忘了Ibn-Sinna与他的医学曾经起到的作用。

但他们这些继承者也没有好到哪去，他默默地想到，有意无意地忽视、阻拦再加上记录丢失，总有一天，他们也会彻底遗忘Ibn-La'Ahad与他的炼金术。

“Ezio！”玛莉亚在窗口叫她的儿子，“不准爬到那么高的地方去，快下来。”

“我就算是从树顶掉下去也不会摔断骨头。”Ezio狡猾地辩解。

“是的，那只会磨损你身上的保护阵，”玛莉亚承认，“但那之后，我会把你关在学习室一整个下午。”

Ezio悻悻地爬下了树：“你不能总让我面对那些庸俗的教材，这简直是虐待。”

乔瓦尼咳嗽了一声，在他们中间打了个圆场：“既然你待在家里无聊，不如帮我去送一封信？”

“为什么不用炼成阵送过去？”

“因为炼金术不是人人都会的，Ezio。”

随着年岁渐长，Ezio逐渐明白了“并不是人人都会”这句话中更深层的含义。

行政官阿尔贝蒂是少数知道他们另一层身份的人：“我的朋友，你真的不会将铜块炼成金子？”

乔瓦尼不知道第多少次解释：“点石成金只是一种传说，我只会做一些治疗舒缓的药剂。而且，教皇已经颁布了禁止制造金子的法令。”

事实当然并非如此，可乔瓦尼又不缺钱，为什么要去炼成这种没有多少真实意义的东西？更何况这几年，教会的态度已经越来越尖锐……

阿尔贝蒂若有所思地“哦”了一声。恰在此时，Ezio敲门进来，探出半个头问道：“我打扰你们了吗？”

“暂时还没有，但如果你说出你的目的，我猜就会了。”

Ezio有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。十七岁的Ezio已经和乔瓦尼差不多高了，但有时他还是会做出一些充满孩子气的动作，时常让玛莉亚无奈至极。

“只不过是我的朋友请我出去一趟……”

“只是出去一趟？”

Ezio带着几分哀求地看着他，乔瓦尼无奈地挥了挥手，“不准打架”的嘱咐还没有说完，Ezio就一溜烟地消失在了两人的视野，只剩一句“我晚饭后再回来”。

“这孩子一直这么不省心。”

“我还以为他这个年纪会像费德里克一样泡在实验室。”阿尔贝蒂失笑。

“恐怕Ezio在炼金上没有什么天分，”乔瓦尼摇了摇头，“自从启蒙以后，我就没见他看过几次书。对他来说，炼金可能太枯燥了……他连最基本的分离都做不好。”

阿尔贝蒂劝慰道：“也许有一天，他会明白炼金的好处。”

Ezio可能不知道炼金有什么好处，但他体会到了有哥哥的好处。

“你的伤怎么样？”费德里克走过来，伸手碰了碰他的额头，Ezio骤然“嘶”了一声。

“走吧，我带你去看医生。”

“为什么需要医生？”Ezio疑惑地嘟哝。

费德里克无奈地看着他：“因为你流血了，贸然用炼成阵可能损害到你的其他机能，还不如草药来得快……怎么这么不小心？”

“我也不知道刚刚发生了什么。”Ezio捂着伤口，丝丝缕缕的疼痛不断触动他的精神。他已经很久没有受过伤，即使从房顶掉下去，滑倒在湿滑的石板上，甚至不小心碰到了尖锐的刀刃，它们都不会伤害到他。积年累月，父亲、兄长甚至幼小的弟妹都喜欢在他身上练习刚刚炼成的药剂，此时忽然被一块不算尖锐的石头划破防御，他几乎有些不知所措了。

“也许父亲知道是怎么回事，”费德里克耸耸肩，“幸好你伤得不重。还要去见你的朋友？”

“什么朋友？”

费德里克卡了一下，有些茫然地眨了眨眼：“我也不知道我为什么这么问，大概是因为你今天参加的小聚会。那么回家？”

Ezio沉默片刻，好一会儿才应了一声：“父亲之前好像有事找我们，还是不要让他等我们了。”

“大哥……二哥……”

“嘘，嘘，”费德里克扶住满脸泪痕的妹妹，又揪住想要往里冲的Ezio，低声问道，“出了什么事？”

随着费德里克在克劳蒂娅无名指上涂抹油膏的动作，后者逐渐平静了下来，却依然浑身颤抖，语无伦次地说道：“他们抓走了父亲和母亲……我找不到弟弟在哪，我不知道……母亲，她晕倒了……她打开了……”

“她打开了什么？”Ezio追问。费德里克看了他一眼，没有多说什么，而是将手按在克劳蒂娅的额头上，让她的精神重回稳定。她显然受了极大的打击，如果不及时进行修复，恐怕会留下影响终生的创伤。

他专心修补，没有注意到，Ezio冲进了房屋。

空气中弥漫着一股湿润的腥气，甫一踏进这片领域，Ezio就感到了难言的窒息。他来不及寻找是哪里传来的味道，就听到有嘈杂的人声传来，显然不属于他家中任何一名成员。

他下意识地后退了两步，躲进房间中央的雕像身后。这尊雕像不是现在流行的任何教廷神祇，而是遵循炼金术古老的起源，塑下的一位埃及神秘祭司的形象。Ezio紧贴在这位守护者的背后，闭上双眼，竭力从过往的知识中寻找可以解决那几个人的方法。

他手无寸铁，唯一拥有的就是几近遗忘的炼金。然而植物炼金固然强大，却更倾向于防守治疗；最强劲纯粹的力量，从来只存在于矿物的结晶当中……

他需要盐、硫和汞。他需要一个媒介，规则的意识，和生命的力量。

“庭院是什么声音？”

“叫人去看看。”

“这些邪恶的巫师……”

Ezio微微侧身，想去观察有多少人前来逮捕他们，手臂却磕碰到了一片隆起的石料。他皱起眉，手指却下意识地寻找起来，最终在雕像衣饰的褶皱中，发现了一个小小的扣锁，轻轻一拉，便从雕像搭在肩膀的手掌中掉出了一片钥匙。

他拿起那片钥匙，鬼使神差地俯下身去，在地上摸索片刻，找到了他幼时曾经发现过的圆洞。

他的动作太大，已经被四处搜索的士兵发现。他们呼喝着跑来，让他束手就擒，Ezio却抬起头，手中握着一截破损的金属。

“居住在金属中的生命是隐而不现的。即使将它熔解，它也不会真正死亡，而是陷入更深层次的休眠。如果想要将它唤醒，需要格外强大的意志与力量，作用到母体上，重新凝聚，再行分离。”

在这些士兵的呼喝声中，Ezio攥紧了手中犹自锋利的剑刃。鲜血从他被割破的掌心涌出，却没有落到地上，而是缓缓浮在了半空，最终结成几个简单却凝练的图案。有人在愤怒中举起了兵器，却不知为何全都落在了沉默垂首的雕像身上。

内敛的光芒一闪而逝，Ezio托起炼成阵中心的东西。它是冰冷的，却险些将他的指尖烫伤，原来这也不是什么金属炼成的公式，而是武器。他的失败不仅源于想法的错误，距离成功，他还缺少最重要的一味原料。

从敌人的鲜血中萃取的恐惧，用来唤醒居住其中的生灵。

Ezio走出门外，庭院中已经空无一人，就连费德里克和克劳蒂娅也消失了。他站了一会儿，又折返回去，拾起搁置在白色长袍上的那页羊皮纸，凑近烛台。

“……我对袖剑做出的改良十分有用，可惜我还没能找到第二个能画出炼成阵的人。同时，我的动作也引起了一些人的警觉，他们妄想逮捕我，或至少控制我，可惜，万物之灵不会让他们如愿。

“世间的一切皆有生命，无论是植物、动物还是矿物。庸人只能得见他们的身体，却见不到它们的意识与灵体，而炼金术士只要能理解自然的律法，得当地使用自身，就能如它们一般掩盖自我那强烈的能量。

“这个方法需要长期的练习，在不够熟练的时候，你可能需要如下的材料……”

“二哥！”

“父亲，彼得鲁乔。”

“Ezio？你怎么到这里来的？”

“这不重要，”Ezio抓着栏杆，锐利的视线如鹰隼一般扫过牢房，“母亲在哪？”

“她……她的炼成阵出了问题，一直在流血，那些卫兵将她带走了。”乔瓦尼有些语焉不详，Ezio注意到了，却没有过多的时间纠结，抓紧时间问他：“我要怎么洗脱你们的罪名？”

“我在书房放了一封信，你去将它带给乌贝托，他会帮助我们。”

“那母亲呢？”

“他们应该将她带去了圣所……”

Ezio原本以为他会遭遇一场恶战，可当他赶到时，却只看到了在深沉的夜色中散发着微光的标记。他走到那里，在稻草堆中找到了昏迷的母亲和克劳蒂娅。

毋庸置疑，标记是费德里克留下的，可他现在又在哪里？

他扶起脸色苍白的母亲，发现她的手臂不知为何失去了一块皮肉，不像是割伤，更像是被野兽撕咬下去的。他别无选择，只能先去安置受伤的玛莉亚和高烧的克劳蒂娅，在逐渐明亮的天际下推开破旧的小窗，借着黎明时分昏暗的光线，继续阅读。

“昨天是老师的忌日。自从老师去世，兄弟会群龙无首，每个人都对自己的未来感到忧虑，我能感受到他们的情绪……和对我的不信任。

“马利克指责我不应该在众目睽睽之下动手，但他不明白，我别无选择。杀死自己的老师，我比任何人都感到痛苦，是他将我带回马斯亚夫，将我抚养长大，又教会我炼金术……我愿意为他献出生命，但却不能容忍他把整座城堡化作炼成阵，只为了打开真理之门。他迷失在了无尽的欲望当中，在他犯下滔天的罪行之前，只有彻底阻止他，才能让他的灵魂得到安息。

“获取知识不是只有一条途径。总有一天，我会证明这一点。

“……我在笔记上写下这些浅显的例子，不仅是因为它们代表了最基础的那些知识，更因为我希望拿到这份笔记的人能够懂得深入浅出的道理，不要一味地钻研过于高深的术法，在获得与知识相称的力量之前，贸然的尝试与狂妄的自信很可能会夺走你的生命，或者你关心的一切。我希望后来的人引以为戒……

“在炼金术中，实用应该占据第一位置，接下来才是其他需要考虑的因素。就像医术，它本身即是人体炼成的分支，循环，分离，净化……在拥有创造性的同时，更需要施术者严谨以待。”

医术……人体炼成。

他想到那些落在自己身上的符文和突然消失的保护，几乎要被悔恨淹没。如果他那时就能发现不对，或者在炼成阵破碎之前察觉异样……

Ezio转过身去，握住玛莉亚无力的手腕。在没有任何原料的情况下，他只得再一次割开了自己的掌心。十几年来他都没有感受到的痛楚，钻入他心底，留下一道道淋漓的血痕。

她不再流血，可伤口却没有真正的愈合。

玛莉亚迟迟不醒，幸好奥迪托雷家的女仆带领Ezio找到了可靠的盟友，才没有让他真正陷入焦头烂额的余地。他为乌贝托·阿尔贝蒂送去了信，可那封信就像石沉大海，没有回音。

审判即将在广场举行，人群聚集起来，摩肩擦踵，几乎寸步难行。Ezio极力仰起头，父亲，弟弟，还有费德里克也在被押送的范围内。

“——邪恶的术士！自约翰二十二世颁布法令以来……操纵他人的意志，骗取良民的财富，信奉异教神明！”

“他们是魔鬼！”

“瘟疫都是由巫术带来的！”

“绞死他们！”

“各位请看。”站在行刑台上的阿尔贝蒂拉过不断抽泣的彼得鲁乔，用针刺他的手臂。接着，他又向围在台前的群众展示，那上面没有一点血迹。在乔瓦尼的怒吼声中，阿尔贝蒂接过一碗澄澈的油，兜头泼在了彼得鲁乔身上。

彼得鲁乔立时倒在地上，哀嚎着蜷缩身体，士兵又拖着他的手臂将他提起，绑在木桩上。

人民纷纷被鼓动起来，大声叫道：“绞死他们！”

“你这个背叛者！”乔瓦尼瞪着阿尔贝蒂，愤怒地骂道，“圣殿的走狗！你以为你会有好下场？”

“立刻行刑，”阿尔贝蒂接过卫兵递来的手帕，冷静地吩咐，“再盯准了目标，虽然他不会炼金，但也别让他跑了。”

费德里克虚弱地咳嗽着，转头看向弟弟。彼得鲁乔被圣油侵蚀，虽然还有呼吸，但吐出的已经是从另一个世界得到的空气。

他又向台下望去，一眼便认出了挤在人潮中的Ezio。他冲着他摇了摇头，想要说的话堵在胸中，最终变成了一句：“忘掉炼金术。”

在绞索套在脖子上之前，费德里克就停止了呼吸。

“阿尔贝蒂，你会为此付出代价！” 乔瓦尼嘶声说道，“圣殿骑士，永远别妄想得到自己不配拥有的东西！觊觎神明的人，终将被贪婪淹没！”

“不！”

“抓住他！”

葆拉用几枚银币换回了奥迪托雷家族之人的尸首，却不肯将它们交给Ezio。

“别以为我不知道你在打什么主意，”这个经营妓院的女人拥有一双极具洞察力的眼睛，“即使是像我这样的人，也听说过人体炼成阵。”

“我不会那么做。”Ezio说。

“我知道，像你们这样的人，话语是拥有力量的。”葆拉靠在椅子上，沉静地展开绢扇，“那么，你敢向我保证，永远不会尝试它吗？”

Ezio不再开口，只是沉默地望着她。葆拉从他眼中读到了决心，当一个人决定这样做的时候，即便是神明也无法再做什么。

“你应该尽快离开佛罗伦萨，”葆拉别开脸去，“你的母亲醒了，去见她吧。”

玛莉亚的确醒了，但她也疯了。无论Ezio如何呼唤她的名字，她都只呆呆地坐在窗边，面向东方，口中呢喃着谁也听不懂的话。克劳蒂娅还在持续低烧，但她比母亲坚强一些，也有能力告诉Ezio之前究竟发生了什么。

“那些人突然闯了进来，为首的人穿着教会的圣袍……他先抓住了父亲，母亲和我在楼上。我被藏在了床下，接着，她开始用石灰画炼成阵……”说到这里，她捂着脸再次痛哭起来，“我不知道那是什么，母亲没有完成它，那个人就闯了进来，在他们对峙的时候，地上……炼成阵里，突然出现了人的手！它们抓住了母亲和那个人的胳膊，撕走了……”

Ezio将泣不成声的克劳蒂娅揽进怀中，抚摸她的头发。他已经不再是那个好奇而无知的孩童，看得出也猜得到，母亲使用的正是禁忌的人体炼成。

正如那份他本想远离的手稿，或者说，凡是踏入炼金术一途的，没有人不想完成这个伟大的目标。

“母亲还有没有说些什么？”强忍住内心的悲痛，他低声询问道。

克劳蒂娅摇了摇头。她红肿的双眼布满血丝，Ezio不忍心再打扰她，嘱咐她多加休息，就要起身离开。

“……那些东西出现的时候，”克劳蒂娅沙哑的嗓音飘入空中，蘸满了乌沉的水汽，正如此时窗外的天空，“母亲叫出了一个名字……”

“什么？”

“听起来像是……Altair。”

Ezio坐在无人的房顶，慢慢将被布包裹着的羊皮纸摊开。在第一页大片的墨渍边缘，画着一条横线，其后签着一个简单的字母。

这份手稿既不是用拉丁语、也不是用意大利语写就，但Ezio从小就能读懂。那些符号和字句所代表的含义像是直接浮现在他脑海当中，无论何时都不妨碍他通读。以前的他不明白也不在意原因，现在，他却不得不开始思考其中的原因。

他家中的炼金书籍大多停留在“借用肉体媒介”这一表面，它却从一开始讲述如何用意识操纵炼成阵。他对炼金术所知的一切都来自于这两页手稿，而它也诡异地无条件向他开放。如果将这份笔记集齐，它又会告诉他什么？它的主人会不会记录下他对人体炼成的心得？还是直接带领他走向那扇大门？

他需要更多的资料，而现在的他，恐怕只能去叔叔那里寻求帮助。

在走之前……

他张开手掌，牵动机关。雪亮的金属模糊映出他的双眼，他看着剑刃上繁复的花纹，反射出的倒影也凝视着他。

他想到那个名字，和因此而梦到的群山之巅，一座披散着星辰之光的城堡，覆盖冰雪与寂寥的厅堂。他站在那里，想要呼唤谁的名字，却无论如何张不开口，只能在接连不断的寻找中打转，夹杂在破旧的羊皮纸与布满灰尘的廊柱之间，凝视既熟悉又陌生的场景。

不知为何，Ezio慢慢地想到，他总觉得，他应该认识这个Altair，只不过因为什么他还无法想通的原因而忘记了。

在他过去的十七年里，这个人曾经占据什么样的位置？

Ezio感到一阵无比的孤独，仿佛生命中遗失了一块不可或缺的部分。


End file.
